Les délices de l'innocence
by Nakixaoi
Summary: Ruki vit sa petite vie de Lycéen, et découvre certaines choses intéressantes au sein de son internat. School fic / yaoi / lemon / slash / The Gazette/ OS


**Hello tout le monde :) Alors je vous partage cet OS que j'avais écrit il y a un petit moment déjà pour le concours organisé par le forum Reila :) Le thème était la gourmandise, et nous devions impérativement écrire avec Ruki. Donc vous connaissez déjà un des memebres du pairing je vous laisse découvrir l'autre :p Ah et avant d'oublier ! les membres de Gazette ne m'appartiennent pas, et ceux qui seraient dégoutés par les relations homosexuelles, je ne les force pas à rester ! Voilà voilà ENJOY :3**

Je marchais sans vraiment savoir où j'allais repérant les différentes odeurs tout autour de moi. L'air sentait le printemps, la joie de vivre, les cerisiers en fleur... Moi mon cœur n'y était pas. Je ne pouvais pas dire si j'étais de bonne humeur ou plutôt d'humeur maussade, triste ou déçu... Je me sentais vide, j'avais besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, dans ma tête. Peut être est-ce pour cela que je décidai de prendre le chemin du parc le plus proche: pour pouvoir enfin me poser. Reita, mon meilleur ami, m'avait littéralement abandonné, ce qui ne m'aidait pas vraiment. Il avait prétexté avoir un tas de devoirs à faire, mais je savais bien qu'il allait encore passer son mercredi après-midi avec une fille et qu'en le retrouvant le soir à l'internat, il ne m'écouterait que d'une oreille distraite. En fait, Reita et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis l'école primaire et je me souviens encore de notre rencontre comme si c'était hier, alors qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes au lycée. A la rentrée, Reita et moi avons décidé ensemble de devenir interne pour ne plus avoir nos parents sur le dos et donc être plus indépendants. Et après avoir passé, ne serait-ce qu'une semaine là-bas, nous n'avons pas regretté notre choix, bien au contraire. L'ambiance qui y règne le soir est phénoménale, presque indescriptible, nous sommes tous comme une grande famille, parfois, certains mecs se plaignent parce que l'internat n'est pas mixte... Lorsque les surveillants dorment enfin, il arrive que Reita se glisse dans ma chambre, ou bien moi dans la sienne et que nous dormions ensemble. Mais aujourd'hui j'étais tout seul, avec mes pensées parce que lui s'amusait avec une fille insignifiante. Je m'excuse auprès des filles pour le mot insignifiante, mais cela signifie simplement que moi, elles ne m'intéressent pas... Et ça, je dois avouer que j'ai mis un certain temps avant de le comprendre... J'arrivai enfin au parc et m'allongeai tranquillement sur l'herbe dans un coin calme et ombragé, quelques pétales de cerisiers volants jusqu'à moi. Je fermais lentement les yeux en poussant un soupir. Je me sentais seul, surtout en sachant que ce parc regorgeait de couples. Moi j'avais peur, peur de ne pas connaître ce bonheur de tout partager avec quelqu'un, d'avoir l'impression de ne faire plus qu'un avec cette personne, surtout depuis que je savais que j'étais gay. Je l'avais assez rapidement accepté, n'ayant pas réellement envie de me voiler la face et d'en souffrir, mais j'avais peur de ce que les autres personnes pouvaient penser, c'est pour cela qu'un des seuls au courant était Reita. Le jour où il l'avait appris, il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été surpris et m'a avoué qu'il l'avait déjà remarqué. Puis il m'a certifié que cela ne changeait absolument rien entre nous. Voilà pourquoi Reita était mon meilleur ami, parce que je savais qu'il ne me laisserait jamais tomber. Sauf cette après-midi... En fait, si je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être seul, c'est parce que je savais que je finirais indéniablement par penser à Lui, l'élève de terminale qui fréquentait notre internat et dont j'étais tombé amoureux il y a environ un mois. Seulement, je me demandais si au moins il savait que j'existais. Je n'osais même pas aller lui parler, surtout depuis que j'avais appris qu'il était un des élèves les plus populaires du lycée. Il s'appelait Uruha et était juste magnifique, ses yeux, un appétissant mélange de noisette, de caramel et de miel donnaient envie de le dévorer, ses lèvres de la couleur d'une cerise mûre étaient à croquer, sa peau au teint de pêche semblait douce et velouté. Mais il était malheureusement un plat beaucoup trop succulent qui ne m'étais pas réservé et que je ne pourrais pas avoir. Surtout que je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse aimer les hommes. Autant dire que j'étais dans une impasse et cela me faisait mal, atrocement mal car je ne pouvais pas l'oublier. Je m'endormis ensuite et me réveillai en sursaut, constatant qu'il me restait dix petites minutes avant de rester enfermé dehors et de devoir appeler Reita sur son portable pour qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Heureusement, j'arrivai juste à temps et Reita aussi d'ailleurs :

-Alors ces devoirs ? Demandai-je un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Bah disons que... j'avais fini plus tôt alors...

-Bon allez, avec laquelle t'étais aujourd'hui ? -Ahlala, je peux rien te cacher à toi... Sale nain va ! Elle s'appelle Ayumi.

-Bon, viens on va manger, tu me raconteras tout ça à table. Et pour la peine, je veux tous les détails !

Et nous nous mîmes à rire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine et comme d'habitude, il y avait la queue. Lorsque je vis qui se tenait devant moi, je faillis défaillir. Reita me regarda en souriant. C'était Uruha et il était accompagné, comme à son habitude de son meilleur ami Aoi. De là où j'étais je pouvais sentir son parfum, un entêtant mélange de jasmin et de quelque chose d'assez fort sur lequel je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom. Mais je m'en fichais, sentir cette odeur me suffisait. Nous pûmes prendre un plateau quelque minutes plus tard, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux différents aliments que je prenais, j'étais bien trop absorbé par ma contemplation d'Uruha, je le regardais choisir ce qu'il allait manger pour savoir ce qu'il aimait, je regardais la lueur de gourmandise qui passa dans ses yeux lorsqu'il arriva devant les desserts et qu'il eut plus de mal à choisir. Je ne perdais pas une miette de tout cela. Ensuite, Reita fit exprès de choisir une place à la table à côté de celle des deux terminales et il commença à me raconter son après-midi. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'être le plus attentif possible à ses propos tout en observant Uruha. Voir ce dernier manger c'était... Je ne sais même pas comment exprimer ce que j'ai pu ressentir en cet instant. On aurait dit un Dieu.

-Ruki ! T'as écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

-Euh... Non, Pardon.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas en même temps, dit-il, un sourire assez moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Je replongeais le nez dans mon assiette, jusqu'à ce qu'Uruha, m'adresse la parole.

-Euh Ruki ?

-O...Oui ?

-Est ce que tu pourrais me passer la cruche s'il te plaît ? Demanda t-il en effectuant bien sûr son sourire des plus charmeurs.

Je mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il me demandait et lui tendit enfin cette fameuse cruche... en rougissant... enfin ça c'est ce que Reita m'a dit après, parce que moi je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention. Lorsque notre assiette fut vide, surtout celle de Reita parce que moi je n'avais pas réussi à avaler grand chose, nous remontâmes dans nos chambres : nous devions nous préparer pour l'étude. Ah l'étude ! L'enfer de tous les petits secondes, une heure et demie de travail surveillée sans portable et sans musique. Nous nous plaignions, mais en réalité nous savions pertinemment que sans cette heure obligatoire, nous n'aurions pas pu nous concentrer pour faire nos devoirs. Reita et moi descendîmes et lorsque le surveillant eut fait l'appel, nous nous mîmes au travail, nous avions un devoir de Physique assez compliqué à rendre pour le lendemain. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

-Entrez ! Ah ! Uruha. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Excusez moi, est ce que je pourrais venir travailler ici ? Ils fêtent un anniversaire en haut et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer avec le bruit.

-Oui pas de problèmes.

Heureusement que de là où j'étais, je ne voyais pas très bien le châtain, sinon je pense que je n'aurais jamais pu avancer dans mon devoir de Physique. Enfin avancer était un bien grand mot vu que je n'étais pas très doué dans les matières scientifiques et que je ne comprenais rien la plupart du temps. Et bien sûr, il fallait que je bloque sur une question. Je voulus demander de l'aide à Reita mais malheureusement, le surveillant tourna la tête dans ma direction au moment où j'appelais mon ami.

-Ruki, un peu de silence s'il te plaît, il y en a qui veulent travailler.

-C'est juste que j'ai un problème avec une question de mon devoir de physique et je voulais savoir si Reita pouvait m'aider.

-Moi je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Celui qui venait de me proposer de l'aide, c'était Uruha, ce même Uruha qui attendait ma réponse en me regardant un sourire angélique aux lèvres. Il était si beau... J'acceptais sa proposition et me déplaçai pour m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Alors, c'est quelle question que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Euh surtout la trois... mais en fait, j'ai un peu de mal avec le cours...

-Ah oui, les forces, la gravitation et le principe d'inertie... c'est pas facile à comprendre tout ça. Bon je t'explique...

Et il commença à essayer de me ré-expliquer le cours. Cela me toucha énormément car il avait l'air d'avoir réellement pas mal de devoirs, et il prenait en plus le temps de m'expliquer. C'est pourquoi je tentais de me concentrer le plus possible sur ce qu'il disait ce qui n'était pas une chose très facile.

-Ça y est ? Tu as compris ?

-Euh oui, je crois. Tu expliques très bien, merci.

-Oh ! C'est rien, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as encore des problèmes, je t'aiderais.

Il était tout simplement parfait, et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi pas mal de monde au sein du lycée l'adulait. Il était extrêmement gentil et attentionné. Je retournais à ma place et eus bien du mal à finir ce devoir de physique. L'étude se termina et Reita me chuchota :

-Alors, on comprend mieux quand c'est Uruha qui explique ?

-Reita... tu crains, lui dis-je en riant.

-Au fait, on dort ensemble ce soir ?

-Si tu veux. On va à la douche ?

-Ouais, je prépare juste mes affaires pour demain d'abord. Je viens te chercher.

Nous remontâmes dans nos chambres. Tout se passa ensuite très rapidement, la douche, les quelques discussions et éclats de rires qui provenaient encore des couloirs, ceux qui se plaignaient parce qu'ils avaient encore des leçons à réviser pour le lendemain et le célèbre « Dans les chambres ! » du surveillant. J'attendis que ce dernier termine de faire l'appel pour me glisser dans la chambre de Reita. Nous parlâmes encore un peu et décidâmes de dormir de façon à être en forme pour la journée qui nous attendait. Reita m'embrassa sur le front, c'était sa façon à lui de me dire bonne nuit. Je fermais les yeux et ne mis pas longtemps avant de m'endormir. Par contre, j'eus bien du mal à me lever le lendemain.

-Allez Ruki ! Debout ! On va être en retard !

-Mmh... Laisse moi tranquille...

Il se rapprocha alors de mon oreille et me chuchota :

-Serait-ce ton rêve de cette nuit qui t'as fatigué à ce point ?

-Quoi ?!

-Vu la façon dont tu murmurais le nom d'une certaine personne dans ton sommeil...

Et en effet, mon rêve me revint en mémoire... mais je ne savais pas que j'avais parlé dans mon sommeil... C'était de pire en pire... je devenais de plus en plus dépendant et accro, tel un drogué à sa dose d'héroïne. Je me dépêchais de m'habiller, de me coiffer et de me maquiller pour ne pas être en retard. Reita et moi descendîmes ensuite petit-déjeuner. Je ne manquais pas de jeter quelques regards furtifs vers Uruha... Histoire de bien commencer la journée. J'étais d'assez bonne humeur et je me sentais un peu plus léger, bien décidé à tout faire pour me rapprocher du châtain, mais je n'avais plus vraiment le temps de penser à lui, la cloche venait de sonner et je devais aller en cours si je ne voulais pas me faire réprimander par mon professeur. Toute la matinée, j'eus bien du mal à rester concentrer et à ne pas laisser mon esprit divaguer pendant les longues tirades, et même parfois monologues de mes professeurs. J'eus envie de crier de joie lorsque quelques heures plus tard, je me sentais enfin libre ! Le Jeudi était vraiment mon jour préféré parce que je finissais les cours à quatre heures, Reita, le pauvre, avait choisi de prendre des cours de français et rentrait toujours après moi. Généralement, j'allais faire le tour des boutiques pour voir les nouveaux mangas ou aussi parfois j'essayais différents vêtements. Mais aujourd'hui j'avais pas mal de devoirs à faire, je décidais donc de rentrer à l'internat et de m'installer tranquillement dans ma chambre, surtout qu'à cette heure, il n'y avait presque personne. La plupart des gens finissant à cinq heures. En montant dans ma chambre, je croisais Uruha et Aoi qui allaient dans leur dortoir. Le châtain me fit un petit signe de la main.

-Hey Ruki ! Tu vas bien ? Au fait, tu as réussi le devoir de physique pour lequel je t'ai aidé ?

-Je ne sais pas, le professeur nous les rends la semaine prochaine. Mais merci encore.

-Oh c'est rien. Je t'ai dit, passe quand tu veux si tu as besoin d'aide. Bon, amuse toi bien.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Uruha venait de me saluer et me proposait encore son aide. Est ce que cela signifiait que j'existais au moins un peu pour lui ? Que nous étions amis ? Si c'était bien le cas, alors cela me faisait extrêmement plaisir. J'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, posais mon sac, et m'installais au bureau. J'avais vraiment hâte de finir mes devoirs, mais vu le nombre d'exercices de mathématiques que le professeur nous avait donné... j'allais avoir du mal. Le premier exercice semblait facile, je me mis donc au travail. Au bout d'une demi-heure, j'avais terminé les trois premiers exercices et il m'en restait encore quatre, malheureusement je ne comprenais rien du tout. Cela ne devait pourtant pas être si compliqué... Je relis une fois de plus la consigne, tentant de comprendre ce charabia et je me rendis vite compte que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre cet exercice de maths... mais je n'osais pas aller déranger Uruha, même si il m'avait dit qu'au moindre problème, je pourrais venir lui demander de l'aide. Cependant, j'avais bien trop peur de la punition que me donnerait mon professeur, c'est pour cela que, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je traversais le couloir pour me rendre dans le dortoir des terminales. Je me tenais timidement devant la porte du châtain, hésitant à frapper, lorsque j'entendis:

-Non A-chan... Je... -Voyons Ruwa-kun, tu sais bien que de toutes les passions, la seule vraiment respectable me parait être la gourmandise. (1)

-Oui, je sais mais toi tu es trop gourmand... Non Aoi pas là je... Aaah...

-Tu vois, tu aimes ça.

C'en était beaucoup trop pour moi, je partis en courant m'enfermer dans ma chambre, mon cahier serré contre mon cœur, les larmes ne s'arrêtant plus de couler sur mes joues. Je claquai la porte derrière moi et me jetai sur mon lit, déversant toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais eu tort de croire qu'un jour je pourrais avoir une chance avec Uruha, j'aurais du me douter qu'Aoi et lui n'étaient pas seulement amis. En cet instant, je me trouvais extrêmement naïf et je savais pertinemment que jamais je n'arriverais ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville d'Aoi, et je le détestais parce qu'il était la cause de tous mes problèmes et surtout parce qu'à ce moment j'avais besoin de détester quelqu'un autre que moi pour ne pas me trouver misérable, pire même pitoyable. J'entendis un bruit de clé, c'était Reita qui rentrait.

-Ruki, t'es déjà là ?

-Oui, répondis-je entre deux sanglots.

Reita se précipita dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Ruki, dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

-Rien, c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si tu n'avais réellement rien, tu ne serais pas là entrain de pleurer... Allez viens, dit-il tout en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas te calmer et tout me raconter d'accord ? Et puis sèche moi ces larmes de crocodile.

Je reprenais l'histoire depuis le début, lui racontant d'abord la façon dont Uruha m'avait salué, terminant par la découverte qui m'avait mis dans cet état, et rien que d'évoquer cela, je me mis à pleurer de plus belle. Je voyais que Reita était gêné et qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire pour me réconforter. Il n'y avait rien à dire... C'était de ma faute aussi... j'avais beaucoup trop espéré... Franchement, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? Je n'aurais jamais pu être assez bien pour Uruha, et surtout pas face à Aoi. Fin de l'histoire, il fallait que je tourne la page. Oui mais tout cela était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'aimais réellement Uruha et oublier les sentiments que j'éprouvais à son égard me semblaient être une difficulté insurmontable... Mais c'était toujours mieux que de me morfondre, de tomber dans la dépression et de me transformer en loque humaine. Je devais me battre pour tenir... Après tout, je n'étais pas le premier à qui cela arrivait et ne serait sûrement pas le dernier. Pour l'instant, j'avais juste besoin de penser à autre chose.

-Reita, on peut regarder un film sur ton ordinateur s'il te plaît ?

-Si tu veux. Répondit-il en souriant.

Après un délicieux moment où Reita avait tout fait pour me faire oublier mon chagrin, nous dûmes aller manger. Dans la cantine, j'évitais désormais de croiser le regard d'Uruha et de détourner la tête vers lui... mais c'était dur. La soirée se déroula ensuite comme toutes les autres, j'avais déjà commencé à faire ma valise pour repartir chez moi le lendemain soir. Reita vint dormir avec moi, et cela m'aida à sombrer sans repenser aux évènements de la journée. Je me levais un peu avant Reita, veillant à ne pas le réveiller pour aller prendre une douche. En sortant du dortoir, je croisais Aoi qui lui aussi allait prendre sa douche. Je lui jetais un regard plein de mépris, et répondit à peine au bonjour qu'il prononça à mon égard. Oui j'étais jaloux et cette jalousie me rongeait, pire même, elle me rappelait à quel point j'aimais Uruha et à quel point cet amour me faisait souffrir. J'avais pensé qu'oublier tout cela, oublier mes sentiments était la meilleure solution, mais au fond de moi, avais-je réellement envie d'oublier ? Ma douche terminée, je me préparais et descendais à la cantine avec Reita où je pris soin d'éviter de croiser le regard d'Uruha. J'étais d'assez mauvaise humeur, je ne savais pas où j'en étais, je ne savais pas quoi faire... Point positif, c'était ma dernière journée de cours avant le week-end, où je serais loin d'Uruha et de tous mes problèmes. Je ramassais mes affaires et débarrassais mon plateau, suivi de Reita. Il nous restait encore quelques minutes avant notre cours de maths et nous en profitâmes pour nous motiver. Sérieux, vous connaissez vraiment un élève capable de dire : Chouette je vais en cours ! C'est génial ! … Parce que moi, ça m'est jamais arrivé d'avoir envie d'aller en cours. Bref, nous nous dirigeâmes donc machinalement vers notre salle de classe et entamâmes la première heure de torture. Je n'avais pas envie d'écouter le professeur, et j'avais bien du mal à rester concentré, mais je ne voulais pas non plus repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé... J'avais beau essayer de focaliser mon esprit sur autre chose, les évènements de la veille restaient ancrés en moi, tel des mots gravés dans la pierre, et je n'arrivais pas à oublier... même un court instant. Mon humeur ne s'arrangea pas et la journée passa donc très lentement jusqu'à la dernière heure avant le week-end, et peut-être bien la pire. En effet, c'était une heure de biologie complètement inintéressante avec en prime un professeur d'humeur exécrable, qui m'avait fait redescendre pour aller chercher le cahier de textes. Voilà pourquoi je me promenais seul dans les couloirs lorsque j'entendis :

-Ruki !

Je reconnaissais cette voix, c'était celle d'Aoi, il voulait peut être me dire quelque chose, mais moi je n'avais pas envie de le voir, je fis donc mine de n'avoir rien entendu, mais il arriva très vite à ma hauteur, attrapa mon bras et me plaqua contre les casiers derrière nous.

-Voilà, comme ça tu seras obligé de faire face. Je sais que tu me détestes, et je sais aussi pourquoi. Tu étais là hier soir n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne répondis rien, je ne voulais pas répondre, oui j'avais envie de fuir, je ne voulais plus repenser à tout cela. Pourquoi cet imbécile avait-il besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

-Je sais très bien que tu étais là parce qu'en sortant de la chambre d'Uruha, j'ai trouvé ça...

Il sortit une feuille de sa poche et je reconnus un de mes devoirs de maths, donc avec mon nom inscrit dessus, qui avait du tomber de mon cahier lorsque j'avais couru dans ma chambre. J'avais envie de pleurer...

-Moi je ne te veux aucun mal tu sais, j'ai remarqué depuis un moment que tu flashais sur Uruha et je voulais juste te dire que ce n'est pas parce que tu nous as surpris hier qu'il faut que tu crois que nous sortons ensemble et que tu me détestes à ce point.

Alors là j'étais scotché, je ne comprenais plus rien. Je dus faire une sacrée grimace car Aoi se mit à rire. Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'aimais Uruha ? Et pourquoi faisaient-ils l'amour si ils ne sortaient pas ensemble ?

-Je sais que tu l'aimes parce que j'ai bien vu les yeux avec lesquels tu le regardes, ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué à apercevoir. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête, et de m'en vouloir, enfin surtout d'être jaloux de moi comme si j'étais le petit ami d'Uruha car ce n'est pas le cas.

Je ne comprenais absolument pas pourquoi Aoi me disait tout ça, j'étais complètement perdu.

-Bon je te laisse, je dois y aller, je suis déjà assez en retard.

-Attends... Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

-Peut être parce que je ne supporte pas que les gens puissent penser du mal de moi, répondit-il, un sourire énigmatique se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Et il partit, me laissant là au milieu du couloir, complètement abasourdi. Je me dépêchais d'aller chercher ce fichu cahier de textes et de remonter, mais à peine entré dans la salle, le professeur me lança :

-Ah ben ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Peut on savoir ce que vous avez fait pour mettre autant de temps à trouver un cahier de textes ?

-Il n'était pas dans son casier monsieur, j'ai eu du mal à le retrouver.

-Bien. Tâchez de ne pas l'oublier la prochaine fois, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous sanctionner. Asseyez-vous.

Pff... quelle plaie ! Tout ça pour un cahier de textes. Très vite, je n'écoutais plus le cours, repensant à ce qu'Aoi m'avait dit, mais j'avais beau retourner ses phrases dans tous les sens, je ne comprenais toujours pas... Certes, il affirmait qu'il n'y avait rien entre lui et Uruha...mais j'avais bien du mal à le croire. Heureusement, le professeur ne remarqua pas que je n'écoutais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il baratinait devant son tableau et que j'étais plutôt entrain de me concentrer sur mes problèmes personnels. La sonnerie de la délivrance résonna enfin et je me précipitais dehors. À force de penser à Uruha, j'avais complètement oublié que mon cousin Kai venait passer le week-end à la maison et que c'était lui qui venait me chercher ce soir. Je saluais rapidement la mère de Reita qui attendait devant le lycée et repérais Kai un peu plus loin. J'esquissais alors un sourire, j'étais vraiment très heureux de le revoir, il était comme un grand frère pour moi et cela faisait plus d'un an que je ne l'avais pas vu.

-Hey Ruki ! T'as pas beaucoup grandi dis moi !

-Pff très drôle, répondis-je en lui tirant la langue...

Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et se mit à sourire. Comment décrire le sourire de Kai ? Même le plus malheureux des hommes sur cette Terre serait incapable de ne pas fondre devant le sourire de Kai et de se sentir heureux en le regardant. Nous montâmes dans la voiture et Kai démarra. J'adorais faire la route avec lui car sa façon de conduire était très calme et posée, comparée à ma mère qui était toujours très stressée et pressée sur la route.

-Alors, tu as passé une bonne semaine ?

-Ouais...

Je ne pouvais pas dire à Kai que cette semaine avait été un enfer, parce que j'avais découvert que la personne que j'aimais couchait avec son meilleur ami, ce qui m'avait amené à conclure qu'ils étaient ensemble jusqu'à ce que le meilleur ami en question tente de me faire entendre le contraire. Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, parce que premièrement je n'avais pas envie de l'embêter avec mes problèmes, et deuxièmement parce que même si Kai savait que j'étais gay; oui malheureusement il l'avait deviné et j'avais été obligé de lui dire la vérité... on ne peut rien cacher à Kai et surtout pas lui mentir, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui étaler mes histoires de cœur.

-Toi, tu me caches quelque chose... Allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

-Je sais mais... j'ai pas envie d'en parler et...

-Menteur, dis tout de suite que t'as peur de m'embêter avec tes histoires... Sauf que là, c'est moi qui te pose la question, donc c'est que ça me dérange pas de t'aider... ça sert aussi à ça les cousins tu sais !

Kai était vraiment trop fort... Je n'avais décidément plus le choix alors je lui racontais tout depuis le début

-Et donc, cet Aoi est venu t'affirmer qu'il ne sortait pas avec l'élu de ton cœur malgré le fait que tu les ais surpris c'est ça ?

-Oui... mais je suis sûr qu'il ment... pourquoi est ce qu'ils coucheraient ensemble sinon ?

-Ah ça ! C'est leur histoire de meilleurs amis, mais je pense qu'il est sincère et qu'il n'est pas amoureux d'Uruha, sinon crois moi, il n'aurait pas fait tout cela pour te persuader du contraire... En fait, tu n'as pas tellement à t'inquiéter.

-De toute façon, je ne suis pas assez bien pour Uruha...

-N'importe quoi, tu ne peux pas savoir tant que tu n'essayes pas... Si ça se trouve tu lui plais beaucoup...

C'était vraiment gentil de la part de Kai de chercher à m'aider et à me redonner de l'espoir. J'avais voulu oublier mes sentiments, tourner la page, mais je me rendais simplement compte que je n'en étais pas capable, et Kai me redonnait de l'espoir, il me redonnait l'espoir de m'accrocher et de faire face plutôt que de tourner le dos. Nous arrivâmes devant la maison, mes parents n'étaient pas encore rentrés, ils étaient partis en voyage d'affaire la veille et auraient du être là pourtant... Mon téléphone sonna, c'était ma mère :

-Ruki, tu vas bien ? Kai est avec toi ?

-Oui, maman.

-Bien, je voulais juste vous dire que ton père et moi devons rester un jour de plus, ça ne vous dérange pas de rester seuls ce soir ? Nous rentrerons demain soir au plus tard, mais ton père espère pouvoir venir avant... Je suis désolée de vous annoncer ça seulement maintenant...

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Prenez bien soin de vous et à demain. Bisous -Bisous. Ne faites pas trop de bêtises !

Sourire de Kai qui avait tout entendu. Nous sortîmes de la voiture.

-Bon eh bien je crois que ce soir, j'ai la garde du petit nain !

-Mais ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Rétorquais-je, esquissant une mine boudeuse.

- Je rigole... Allez, viens là...

Je me blottis dans ses bras protecteurs, j'y étais si bien...

-Merci pour tout Kai.

-De rien... c'est normal... Bon on rentre peut être ? A moins que tu aies l'intention de dormir sur le perron...

La soirée fut vraiment génial, Kai fit tout pour me faire rire et je me sentais vraiment bien. Je m'endormis dans ses bras comme un bébé, le sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain matin, il m'aida à faire mes devoirs jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne... Kai fut le plus rapide et décrocha le premier :

-Allô ?

-Euh oui, bonjour monsieur je m'appelle Uruha excusez moi de vous déranger, est-ce que Ruki est là s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui je vous le passe...

A cet instant, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de Kai lorsqu'il me passa le téléphone. J'avais tout entendu, je savais qui appelait, ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'est comment il avait eu le numéro et pourquoi il m'appelait...

-Oui ? -Ruki... Tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Je vais bien, merci... Tu dois te demander comment j'ai eu ton numéro... en fait c'est ton meilleur ami euh Reita je crois qui me l'a donné... et...

Reita ? Reita avait donné mon numéro à Uruha ? Quand ? Et pourquoi ne m'avait-il rien dit ?

-Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que je te parle, mais je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire au téléphone... Est ce que tu accepterais de venir manger avec moi après demain ? Je t'attendrais devant le lycée... A moins que tu aies cours entre midi...

-Non... non je viendrais...

-A lundi alors ?

-Oui... Bonne journée...

-Toi aussi...

Uruha voulait manger avec moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Était-ce parce qu'Aoi m'avait parlé ? Je ne comprenais plus rien et ce qui m'avait semblé simple ce matin encore ne l'était plus du tout... Kai entra dans ma chambre.

-Alors ?

-Il a quelque chose à me dire et veut manger avec moi après demain...

-Ben c'est une bonne nouvelle !

-Ou pas... -Arrête de voir toujours le mauvais côté des choses !

J'avais vraiment du mal à me réjouir, parce que je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait me dire, et j'appréhendais... Je ne pouvais pas nier qu'en plus, j'étais stressé à l'idée de manger seul avec lui. Kai me proposa de regarder un film en attendant le retour de mes parents. Ces derniers rentrèrent finalement assez tard, ma mère semblait épuisée, ils allèrent vite se coucher. Le dimanche passa très vite, je profitais de ma dernière journée avec Kai et tentais de ne pas penser au lendemain. Lundi matin, je me réveillais avec une énorme boule au ventre, Kai avait tenu à m'aider à me préparer, il disait qu'il fallait que je sois parfait. Il m'emmena ensuite au Lycée avant de me faire ses adieux et de me souhaiter bonne chance... J'étais triste parce que je savais que je n'allais pas le revoir avant un long moment...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, promis je reviendrais pour les prochaines vacances et j'espère que d'ici là tu sortiras avec Uruha, et surtout que tu auras grandi...

-Mais ! D'abord je suis pas si petit !

-Allez, va en cours sale jeune ! Ne crois pas que tu vas sécher !

-T'inquiète pas, j'ai pas l'intention de faire comme toi !

Et il éclata de rire. En effet, il avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de sécher les cours au lycée. Je retrouvais ensuite Reita dans la cours.

-Alors, t'as passé un bon week-end ?

-Uruha m'a appelé... et je vais manger avec lui ce midi...

-Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé avant du fait que je lui avais passé ton numéro...

-C'est pas grave tu sais, ça m'a quand même fait plaisir qu'il appelle... Le problème c'est que j'ai peur de ce qu'il veut me dire...

La sonnerie retentit... La matinée me sembla extrêmement longue, et plus le temps passait, plus j'avais mal au ventre... Lorsqu'il fut enfin midi, Reita me fit un clin d'œil, et mes maux de ventre atteignaient leur paroxysme... Je sortis devant le lycée, repérais Uruha qui m'attendait déjà et qui sourit en me voyant sortir.

-Alors, ta matinée s'est bien passée ?

-Ça va... Tu veux aller manger où ?

-C'est une surprise... Faut juste qu'on aille acheter nos sandwichs et après je te ferais découvrir mon endroit préféré...

Nous fîmes la queue à la boulangerie et achetâmes à manger. Je n'arrivais pas à évacuer mon stress, même si Uruha semblait plutôt joyeux, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir m'annoncer quelque chose de désagréable. Il m'emmena ensuite dans un parc que je ne connaissais pas, un endroit vraiment magique. Il y avait des fontaines un peu partout et les arbres en fleur égayaient le paysage. Quelques oiseaux voletaient à l'horizon, près des rives d'un petit étang. C'était très très beau...

-Alors tu aimes ?

-Oui, c'est vraiment très beau... Comment as-tu découvert cet endroit ?

-Oh on s'était perdus une fois avec Aoi l'année dernière et on est arrivés dans ce parc. On vient souvent manger ici désormais...

Nous nous assîmes dans un coin légèrement ombragé et commençâmes à manger, j'admirais toujours le paysage, et je ne disais rien parce que je n'osais pas parler. Uruha lui, semblait gêné... c'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça...

-Tu sais Ruki... j'ai bien vu que tu essayais de m'éviter vendredi, et je me suis demandé ce que j'avais pu faire de mal...et ça m'a aussi fait comprendre qu'en fait... tu m'attires et depuis la rentrée, je t'ai tout de suite remarqué... Je n'osais pas vraiment t'en parler parce que je n'étais sûr de rien, et que je ne pensais pas être amoureux de toi à ce point... Je m'en suis seulement rendu compte lorsque tu as commencé à t'éloigner... C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé, et que j'ai préféré être franc et te dire tout ça maintenant...

Il me regarda et esquissa une sorte de sourire timide. J'étais complètement abasourdi. Uruha venait de m'avouait qu'il m'aimait, alors que je pensait ne rien représenter à ses yeux... prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'essayais de lui répondre...

-Je... je... ne t'évitais pas parce que tu avais fait quelque chose de mal... simplement parce que je pensais que tu sortais avec Aoi... et que je voulais pas penser à tout ça parce que moi aussi je t'aime et... et...

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, j'avais envie de pleurer, parce que tout était trop beau... et jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que mon plus grand souhait se réaliserait... Uruha me regarda, me prit dans ses bras en me murmurant « tu vois maintenant, tout s'arrange... », puis il me fit enfin goûter à ses lèvres que je convoitais depuis si longtemps... il les déposa tendrement sur les miennes une première fois, et une seconde où il approfondit notre baiser... J'avais envie de me pincer pour voir si je n'étais pas entrain de rêver... J'allais me réveiller et me rendre compte que je m'étais simplement endormi en cours, que tout cela n'était jamais arrivé et n'arriverais jamais... Mais non, je sentais le corps d'Uruha contre moi, sa chaleur, ses mains posées sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur les miennes... ce moment était bel et bien réel. Nous continuâmes ensuite à parler de tout et de rien, je me sentais léger extrêmement léger, quémandant de temps à autre un baiser ou un câlin à mon nouveau petit ami. Hélas, ce moment dut s'interrompre car c'était l'heure pour nous deux de retourner en cours. Uruha finissait à six heures, nous nous promîmes donc de nous retrouver à la cantine. Je lui murmurai un dernier « Je t'aime », il me répondit par son sourire angélique s'éloignant vers le bâtiment des sciences. Les cours terminés, Reita et moi remontâmes dans nos chambres et je lui racontait tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Il était vraiment très heureux pour moi et cela me toucha énormément. Le soir nous nous retrouvâmes à la cantine et mangeâmes tous les quatre, c'est à dire Reita, Aoi, Uruha et moi... Finalement, je me rendis compte qu'Aoi n'était pas si détestable, cela ne le dérangeait même pas de voir Uruha avec moi. La soirée passa très vite, j'étais sur mon petit nuage, ce fut de même le lendemain... Je ne pus voir Uruha de la journée mais lorsque nous passâmes la soirée ensemble, ce fut un des plus beaux instants de ma vie. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une matinée de cours épuisante, j'étais remonté dans ma chambre lorsqu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir. Cela me décevait énormément ... j'avais attendu ce mercredi après-midi avec impatience pour enfin pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Uruha à profiter du soleil et il pleuvait des cordes... Ce sale temps me rendait maussade... Je regardais les gouttes tomber lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de ma chambre, pensant que c'était Reita, je ne réagis pas. J'entendis donc l'intrus s'approcher de moi , me prendre par la taille et déposer sa tête sur mon épaule... Je m'étais trompé, c'était Uruha et j'étais très heureux de l'avoir enfin près de moi. Depuis que nous sortions ensemble, chaque secondes passées loin de lui me semblaient interminables.

-Pourquoi tu boudes mon ange ?

-Il pleut... -Et alors, c'est pas la pluie qui va nous empêcher de passer l'après midi ensemble...

-Pas faux...

Je me tournais de façon à me retrouver face à lui et à pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement. Soudain, je me rappelais d'une chose. Comme je savais qu'Uruha adorait les sucreries, j'avais acheté un petit pot de Nutella que j'avais rangé dans mon armoire pour que nous le mangions ensemble.

-Tu sais quoi... j'ai un truc génial pour les après-midi pluvieuses... , dis en sortant le pot de Nutella. On pourrait le manger en regardant un film ne ?

-Pourquoi pas... répondit le châtain en esquissant un sourire. Viens on va dans ma chambre, on sera plus tranquille, il y moins de monde dans mon dortoir.  
J'acquiesçais, attrapant sa main et le suivant. Arrivé dans sa chambre, je fouillais dans sa pile de films pour en choisir un. Celui que je mis de côté sembla plaire à Uruha et nous commençâmes à regarder.

-Ruki, j'en ai marre ! Lança Uruha en faisant pause sur le film. -Tu veux qu'on regarde autre chose ? -Non c'est pas ça... T'es trop mignon... et t'es tellement concentré sur le film, et moi j'ai envie de te croquer...

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa passionnément, je sentais ses mains caresser tendrement mon dos à travers mon t-shirt et descendre toujours de plus en plus bas... J'étais un peu anxieux... Ses lèvres remontèrent jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il mordilla légèrement, avant de me chuchoter tendrement :

-Les adultes ont accès à mille sortes de voluptés, mais pour les enfançons, il n'y a que la gourmandise qui puisse ouvrir les portes de la délectation. (2) Autrement dit, étant donné que tu n'est encore qu'un enfançon, il va falloir que tu apprennes à être gourmand...

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois puis retira mon t-shirt. Ses mains à la peau si douce effleurèrent mon torse, et sous ses caresses, je me sentais fondre. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui décidai de le défaire de sa chemise, passant mes mains sur son corps... timidement d'abord puis avec un peu plus d'assurance par la suite. Uruha attrapa le pot de Nutella et dessina des arabesques sur mon torse avec la pâte, une fois son œuvre accomplie, il se lécha goulûment le doigt, me lançant un regard provocateur et m'embrassa avant de venir lécher très lentement les dessins qu'il avait faits, semblant se délecter de chaque parcelle de peau chocolatée. Il descendait de plus en plus et retira mon pantalon qui commençait à le gêner. Sa main caressa doucement mon entrejambe à travers le tissu du boxer, pendant que ses lèvres déposaient des petits baisers sur mes cuisses... Je fermais les yeux... c'était si bon. Uruha enleva ensuite son pantalon, se rapprochant un peu plus encore de moi, collant son sexe au mien et cette sensation de proximité m'excita encore plus. Je sentais mon membre se durcir et je commençais à être un peu à l'étroit dans mon boxer. Uruha sembla le comprendre car il fit glisser ce dernier le long de mes cuisses, brisant la dernière barrière. Avec douceur, ses doigts vinrent caresser mon sexe, bien vite remplacés par sa langue et ses lèvres qui m'arrachèrent alors quelques gémissements. Mes mains descendirent vers la chevelure du châtain, l'intimant à accentuer encore ses mouvements. Il continua sa douce torture, approfondissant ses coups de langue, me plongeant dans une extase totale. Il s'arrêta brusquement pour venir m'embrasser langoureusement, humidifia ensuite ses doigts, me questionnant du regard, tentant de savoir si j'étais prêt à le laisser aller jusqu'au bout. Oui, j'étais prêt, car en cet instant, je ne voulais que lui, je ne désirais que lui et je n'attendais plus qu'une seule chose, le sentir enfin en moi. Il introduisit donc très doucement un doigt dans mon intimité, guettant chacun de mes mouvements pour voir si il ne me faisait pas trop mal. Il en introduisit ensuite un second , cette fois ce fut un peu plus douloureux, mais la douleur fut bien vite remplacée par le plaisir et lorsque j'intimais à Uruha d''aller un peu plus loin, ce dernier n'y tenant plus attrapa un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant dans son tiroir et remplaça ses doigts par son sexe. Il débuta avec des mouvements assez lents, pour ne pas trop me brusquer puis adopta ensuite un rythme plus rapide qui sembla lui procurer plus de plaisir. Je contemplais son visage, rongé par ce plaisir, je rapprochais mes lèvres des siennes et il m'embrassa encore plus fougueusement que d'habitude, étouffant un gémissement. J'atteignis mon point de non-retour peu avant Uruha. L'ivresse de ce moment serait pour moi une chose inoubliable, j'avais crié le nom de mon bien aimé et ce dernier m'avait murmuré un « Je t'aime mon ange » avant de se cambrer. Le châtain se retira lentement, il me prit tendrement dans ses bras, j'attrapais le pot de Nutella, en déposait sur ses lèvres et l'embrassait, nos deux langues savourant le baiser au chocolat-noisette. Je m'endormis contre son torse, gardant sur les lèvres un doux goût gourmand de Nutella.

~O~

(1) Citation de Maupassant

(2) Citation d'Amélie Nothomb


End file.
